To assure the effectiveness and success of the MSM SNRP in its programmatic goals, the program will undergo dual evaluation during the term of the award by the EAC and by professional Program Evaluators (PE). With guidance from the EAC, PE will support assessment of the Research Program and Enrichment Program. This Evaluation Plan describes the objectives of the SNRP Program and lists defined metrics developed by the SNRP investigators in concert with the EAC and PE. The Program Evaluators do not serve in an advisory role to the SNRP Program. The role of the evaluation team is to determine whether the components of the SNRP program met the evaluation metrics set forth in this application. The program evaluation by the PE will depend on a rigorous evaluation that includes both internal and external evaluation components with clearly delineated, yet complimentary approaches that comprehensively evaluate each targeted objectives. Assessment will be based on monitoring achievement of evaluation indicators detailed in this section. The PE will prepare an annual report that will be submitted to both the EAC and the NINDS who will determine the progress of the SNRP and make recommendation for adjustments to the program as needed.